Wait For Me
by nessh
Summary: Hidup tanpa Katniss memang tidak mudah. Tapi Peeta tahu, dia bisa melihat Katniss dalam diri kedua anak mereka. Everlark. Post-epilog.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Wait for Me**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

Toko selalu sepi di waktu seperti ini. Mungkin karena orang-orang malas untuk pergi keluar rumah di tengah hari di musim panas karena matahari yang bersinar dengan sangat terik. Tapi dia menyukai waktu ini. Karena di waktu seperti ini, jalanan sangat sepi hingga ia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan dan kicauan burung diluar sana. Disaat seperti ini, dia akan duduk di balik _counter _toko dengan buku sketsa di pangkuannya. Biasanya. Namun tidak hari ini. Hari ini ia hanya duduk di balik _counter _di dekat sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar, menikmati kicauan burung dan angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya berkelana.

Ia mengingat-ngingat keadaan seperti ini saat ia masih kecil. Ia ingat ayahnya akan mengajaknya duduk di beranda toko, menceritakan banyak hal mengenai hidupnya saat kecil atau cerita-cerita mengenai Distrik 12 dan Panem. Ia ingat kedua kakak lelakinya akan bercanda di dapur atau bahkan bergulat sampai ayah mereka mengingatkan mereka untuk mengerjakan peer atau bekerja. Atau sampai ibu mereka meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti. Ia ingat di waktu seperti ini, seorang gadis akan muncul di balik pintu dapur, membawa tupai. Ia ingat setiap kali gadis itu datang, ia akan berdiri tidak jauh dari ayahnya dan menatap mata kelabu milik gadis itu.

Saat ia tersadar, burung-burung di pepohonan berhenti bernyanyi. Ia hanya mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin dan—nyanyian?

Indera pendengarannya menajam. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara gadis itu. Gadis yang mencuri hatinya dahulu kala.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti suara yang terdengar semakin jelas saat ia mendekati pintu yang memisahkan dapur dan toko. Ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan dan suara itu, suara yang sangat indah itu, memenuhi telinganya. Suara itu membangkitkan memori yang tersimpan di kepalanya dan menyerangnya dari berbagai arah.

Tatapan gadis itu.

Senyum gadis itu.

Tawa gadis itu.

Gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai.

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_,"

Dia mengenali lagi itu. _The Valley Song. _Lagu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sejak lama. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar lagu itu.

"_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_If you don't love me, love whom you please_,"

Dia melihat sesosok gadis berdiri memunggunginya. Rambut hitam milik gadis itu dikepang menjadi satu untaian panjang di punggungnya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari ia berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya, mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat. Mematri sosok gadis itu di dalam ingatannya.

"_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,_

_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease_."

Dia tersenyum dan tidak menyadari sebuah nama lepas dari bibirnya, membuat gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi dan memutar tubuhnya.

Dia mengharapkan sepasang mata kelabu akan menatapnya. Namun, dia malah melihat sepasang mata biru yang identik dengan mata miliknya sendiri.

"Dad?" gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Willow…" bisik Peeta, seakan baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah putrinya, bukan _dia_.

Melihat ayahnya membuat ekspresi Willow melembut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ayahnya hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri dan mengira Willow adalah ibunya. Ayahnya tidak sering mengalami itu. Namun ada saat-saat dimana dia tidak akan mengenali Willow atau adiknya Rye. Awalnya Willow tidak mengerti, kenapa ayahnya sendiri tidak mengenalinya. Namun mendengar cerita Grandpa Haymitch dan Aunt Johanna, ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Kebanyakan melamun lagi, eh Dad?" Willow berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum, namun Willow bisa melihat kedua matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Willow tahu ayahnya merindukan ibunya.

"Kau semakin mirip ibumu setiap harinya, Willow. Bahkan suaramu mirip dengannya," Peeta menatap keluar jendela. "Kau sadar burung-burung berhenti bernyanyi untuk mendengarkanmu menyanyi."

Peeta tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat saat ia melihat istrinya bernyanyi untuk Willow saat ia masih bayi. Istrinya tidak menyadari bahwa Peeta mendengarkannya bernyanyi di balik pintu kamar Willow, ia ingat tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa sangat beruntung memilikinya.

"Dia sangat sempurna kau tahu. Ibumu."

Willow menghampiri ayahnya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang ayahnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia masih kecil, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ayahnya. Willow menikmati wangi _cinnamon _khas ayahnya, sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman, membuatnya merasa di rumah.

Peeta memeluk putrinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aunt Jo menyebut Mom _brainless_." Bisik Willow.

Peeta tertawa kecil. "Itu panggilan sayang Johanna untuk ibumu. Jo menyayangi Katniss seperti kau menyayangi Rye."

Willow mendengus. "Yang benar? Mendengar cara Aunt Jo bercerita tentang Mom, aku tidak akan pernah tahu Aunt Jo menyayangi Mom."

"Itu caranya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Seperti Haymitch dengan alkoholnya atau Aunt Annie dengan talinya." Peeta menghela nafas dan mengecup rambut Willow sekali lagi. "Johanna menyayangi ibumu. Dia bahkan menangis setelah ibumu…"

Willow mempererat pelukannya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya sedikit berubah. Tentu dia tetap ayahnya yang penyayang. Dia menjaga dan membesarkan Willow dan Rye, juga mengurus Haymitch seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ibunya masih ada. Namun Willow bisa melihat sebagian dari diri ayahnya pergi bersama ibunya dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak jarang Willow dan Rye mendengar ayahnya meneriakkan nama ibunya di malam hari. Pada malam seperti itu, Willow dan Rye akan pergi ke kamar kosong di lantai bawah dan hanya diam sampai suara ayahnya menghilang atau sampai keduanya tertidur. Haymitch pernah menangkap mereka berdua tertidur di kamar itu, kepala Willow di bahu Rye dan kepala Rye di atas Willow, lalu membangunkan mereka untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Aunt Jo menangis."

Peeta tertawa lagi. "Dia tidak mau kalian melihatnya sebagai orang yang lemah. Itu Johanna. Aku tahu dia menyayangimu dan adikmu. Dia akan mengangkat kapaknya pada siapapun yang berani menyakiti kalian."

"Seperti Mom dengan busur dan panahnya?"

"Yeah, seperti itu."

Pintu belakang dapur terbuka. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang masuk ke dalam dapur. Rye Mellark terlihat sangat mirip dengan Peeta saat ia masih muda, hanya mata kelabunya dan pembawaannya yang membedakan Rye dan Peeta.

Willow melepas ayahnya dan menghampiri adiknya, menanyakan apa yang dia bawa. Willow menyesal bertanya saat Rye mengeluarkan seekor kelinci yang sudah mati dari dalam tasnya. Rye nyengir, tahu betul itu akan membuat kakaknya kesal. Willow menyukai daging kelinci tapi dia benci melihatnya dalam keadaan utuh seperti sekarang.

"Urgh. Jauhkan itu dariku! Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat kau menyodorkan hasil buruanmu yang masih utuh padaku!" Willow menggerutu.

Rye tertawa. "Tenang, _sis. _Aku tidak akan memintamu membersihkan kelinci ini." Katanya sambil menyimpan kelinci itu kembali ke tasnya. Rye merogoh tasnya yang lain dan mengeluarkan buku sketsanya. "Lihat apa yang aku gambar hari ini."

Peeta mengawasi kedua anaknya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya adalah kombinasi sempurna antara dirinya dan Katniss.

Willow, di usianya yang ke-19, terlihat seperti miniatur Katniss namun dengan mata biru di mata orang kebanyakan. Namun bagi mereka yang benar-benar mengenal putrinya, Willow lebih mirip Peeta daripada Katniss. Willow pandai membuat roti dan menghias kue seperti Peeta, Willow pandai berbicara seperti Peeta dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang ia warisi dari Peeta. Hal yang Willow warisi dari Katniss selain fitur fisiknya adalah suaranya. Willow memiliki suara yang indah seperti Katniss dan ayah Katniss.

Rye, di usianya yang ke-15, terlihat seperti miniatur Peeta dengan mata kelabu. Namun sebenarnya, Rye adalah anak laki-laki Katniss. Dia seorang pemburu yang berbakat, Gale Hawthorne yang selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Peeta setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Distrik 12 sendiri mengakui kalau Rye seorang pemburu yang berbakat, bahkan melebihi Katniss saat seusianya. Rye lebih serius, pendiam dan observan dibandingkan Willow. Rye memiliki senyum dan cibiran khas Katniss yang selalu Haymitch tertawa setiap kali melihatnya. Rye mewarisi bakat melukis Peeta dan senang melukis di hutan setelah berburu. Ia selalu menggunakan jaket berburu milik Katniss setiap kali ia pergi ke hutan.

Katniss….

Malam itu Peeta duduk di ruang tamunya dengan album foto di pangkuannya. Katniss tidak menyukai kamera karena itu mengingkatkannya pada Capitol. Namun saat Annie berkunjung ke Distrik 12, beberapa minggu sebelum Willow lahir, Katniss mulai berubah pikiran. Saat itu, River Odair, putra Annie dan Finnick, membawa kamera dan memotret Katniss yang saat itu sedang tertawa bersama Peeta tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya. Foto itu menjadi salah satu foto favorit Katniss dan saat ini berada di halaman paling depan album foto yang ada di pangkuan Peeta.

Peeta tersenyum melihat isi album foto di pangkuannya. Halaman-halaman awal terdapat banyak sekali foto Willow saat ia masih kecil. Willow bersama Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, River, Effie, Mrs Everdeen atau keluarga Gale. Kemudian Peeta melihat Katniss mengepang rambut Willow, perutnya terlihat agak besar karena Rye. Willow menempelkan telinganya ke perut Katniss yang terlihat sedang tertawa. Dada Peeta terasa hangat dengan kenangan di hari itu. Lalu ia melihat foto Katniss dengan Rye yang baru lahir di pelukannya, terlihat pucat dan lelah namun tetap tersenyum.

Hanya Peeta, Haymitch, dan Johanna yang mengetahui kenapa kesehatan Katniss terus menurun semenjak Rye lahir. Dengan usianya yang sudah di atas 35 tahun dan sejarah medisnya, dokter tidak menyarankan Katniss untuk melanjutkan kehamilannya karena akan sangat beresiko. Untuk Katniss dan untuk Rye. Namun Katniss bersikeras. Peeta bahkan sempat membujuk Katniss untuk menyerah. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki Willow dan itu sudah cukup bagi Peeta. Peeta tidak ingin kehilangan Katniss.

Katniss tersenyum, "Aku ingin Willow merasakan apa yang aku rasakan pada Prim. Dan apa yang kau rasakan dengan kedua kakakmu. Aku ingin Willow memiliki semua itu."

Saat Rye lahir, Peeta sangat takut kehilangan Katniss. Namun melihat Katniss tersenyum seperti itu pada Rye meluluhkan semuanya.

Katniss sempat mengajari Rye apa yang pernah ia coba ajarkan pada Willow namun menyerah karena Willow benar-benar anak perempuan Peeta. Katniss mengajari Rye tentang tumbuhan di hutan, berenang dan saat Rye berusia lima tahun, Katniss memberinya busur dan panah. Hanya dengan beberapa instruksi Rye berhasil menerbangkan panahnya menuju target di halaman rumahnya. Melihat semua itu, Peeta sempat berharap apa yang dokter katakan tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sampai Katniss pingsan di teras rumahnya.

Katniss harus mengancam Peeta untuk membawanya pulang setelah seminggu di rumah sakit. Sementara Peeta berusaha membujuk Katniss untuk pergi ke rumah sakit di Capitol namun ditolak Katniss mentah-mentah. Dia tidak mau menginjakkan kaki lagi di tempat itu. Jadi Peeta membawanya pulang. Namun karena Katniss tidak diperbolehkan berburu, itu membuatnya stress. Peeta bersyukur saat Gale dan keluarganya datang ke Distrik 12 untuk mengunjungi Rory yang tetap tinggal di Distrik 12 saat Gale pindah ke Distrik 2. Gale membawa Katniss ke hutan selama sehari penuh dan saat mereka kembali, Katniss terlihat rileks dan senang. Katniss hanya akan pergi ke hutan saat Gale atau Johanna datang berkunjung. Keduanya familiar dengan hutan dan tahu harus berbuat apa jika terjadi sesuatu, tidak seperti Peeta.

Saat Rye berulangtahun yang keenam, Katniss mulai terlihat sangat sakit. Wajahnya selalu pucat dan tubuhnya mengurus. Katniss lebih cepat lelah, itu membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke hutan lagi walau ditemani Gale atau Johanna. Peeta berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Katniss dengan membawanya dan kedua anak mereka ke _the meadow _hampir setiap hari. Namun yang membuat Katniss kesal bukan karena dia tidak bisa pergi ke hutan, tapi karena dia tidak bisa mengantar Rye di hari pertamanya sekolah karena ia terlalu lemah hari itu.

Saat Rye berulangtahun yang ketujuh, Katniss memberinya busur dan panah. Saat itu Katniss tidak melakukan banyak hal tanpa bantuan orang lain. Mrs Everdeen bahkan kembali ke Distrik 12 untuk bersama putrinya. Peeta jarang sekali pergi ke toko dan membiarkan Rory yang bekerja bersamanya untuk mengurus toko. Johanna menjadi penghuni tetap di rumah Haymitch, membuatnya menggerutu sepanjang saat, dan menemani Katniss sepanjang hari. Walau Katniss dan Johanna sering berseteru, kehadiran Johanna membuat Katniss merasa _normal. _

"Peeta?" Katniss dan Peeta berbaring di atas ranjang mereka. Angin musim semi bertiup dari jendela yang selalu Peeta buka setiap malam. Tangan Peeta mengalung di bahu Katniss, sementara Katniss menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Peeta tepat di atas jantungnya. Katniss selalu berkata detak jantung Peeta membantunya tidur.

"Hmm? Kau kedinginan? Mau aku menutup jendelanya?"

Katniss menggeleng lemah. "Bukan itu. Aku ingin kau berjanji sesuatu padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Janji padaku, kau akan selalu ada disana untuk Willow dan Rye. Aku tidak mau kau—menghilang seperti ibuku setelah ayahku meninggal. Mereka akan sangat membutuhkanmu saat aku—"

"Katniss," Peeta tidak suka saat Katniss berbicara seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin diingatkan dengan fakta bahwa Katniss, istrinya, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, akan meninggalkannya.

"Ssshhh. Dengarkan aku Peeta," nada tegas Katniss hampir membuat Peeta tertawa. Itu mengingatkan Peeta kenapa wanita di pelukannya sekarang menjadi simbol pemberontakan. "Mereka berdua akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi _kumohon, _jangan menghilang."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Katniss."

Katniss menyentuh pipi Peeta dengan lembut, membuat Peeta menunduk dan menatap Katniss. "Kau akan selalu bisa menemukanku dalam diri Willow dan Rye. Lagipula, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Bersama Finnick, Prim, Rue, ayahku, keluargamu, Cinna—"

"Snow? Coin?" tambah Peeta.

Katniss tertawa dan memukul dada Peeta pelan. "Tidak mungkin! Aku benci mereka!"

Itu pertama kalinya Peeta dan Katniss bisa bercanda tentang dua orang yang mempermainkan mereka, yang menjadikan mereka pion dalam permainan catur mereka. Dua orang yang mengubah hidup Katniss dan Peeta.

"Kau bahagia bersamaku, nyata atau tidak nyata?" tanya Peeta setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. Mereka sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan ini. Tidak sejak Katniss hamil Willow.

"Nyata. Sangat nyata." Jawab Katniss.

"Kau mencintaiku. Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

"Nyata. Selalu nyata."

Katniss meninggal dipelukannya malam itu. Haymitch dan Johanna menemukan Peeta menangis sambil memeluk Katniss keesokan paginya. Berita tentang Katniss menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Banyak wartawan yang datang ke Distrik 12 dengan harapan dapat mengikuti upacara pemakaman Katniss dan wawancara dengan Peeta atau Haymitch, dua orang yang paling dekat dengan Katniss. Namun Gale, sebagai Kepala Keamanan dan Militer Panem, membuat batasan jelas dimana hanya keluarga dan orang terdekat yang dapat masuk ke Victor's Village atau mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengikuti prosesi upacara. Selain Peeta, Willow, Rye, dan Mrs Everdeen, hanya Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, River, Effie, Gale dan seluruh keluarganya, Delly Catwright dan suaminya Thom, dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak Peeta ingat. Saat perjalanan pulang ke Victor's Village, ada wartawan yang nekad berusaha mengambil foto Willow dan Rye. Itu membuat Peeta kehilangan kendali dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lebih dari satu dekade, Peeta mengalami episode.

"Dad?"

Peeta terbangun dari lamunannya dan mendongak, matanya bertemu mata kelabu milik Rye. Mata milik Katniss. Katniss benar, Peeta selalu menemukan Katniss dalam diri Willow atau Rye. Keduanya adalah sebagian dari Katniss.

"Ada apa Rye?" tanya Peeta sambil menutup album foto di pangkuannya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

"Makan malam sudah selesai. Aku dan Willow sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali." Jelas Rye. Ia melihat Peeta menggenggam mutiara di tangannya, Rye ingat itu mutiara milik ibunya. "Dad, kau baik-baik saja?"

Peeta tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat merindukan ibumu hari ini."

Kedua ujung bibir Rye tertarik membentuk senyuman. Senyum Katniss. "Kita semua merindukannya."

"Kau benar. Ayo, sebelum kakakmu mencari kita kemari." Peeta mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Rye sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

Hidup tanpa Katniss memang tidak mudah. Tapi Peeta tahu, dia bisa melihat Katniss dalam diri kedua anak mereka. Dalam senyuman Rye dan nyanyian Willow. Lagipula, Katniss akan selalu menunggunya. Suatu hari, Peeta akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang dicintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, saat Peeta membuka matanya ia melihatnya. Gadisnya tersenyum padanya. Ia juga tersenyum juga. Akhirnya Peeta Mellark bisa kembali memeluk Katniss Everdeen.


End file.
